


(And at the End of the Day) I Will Return to the City of Lakes

by taggiecb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor Louis, Famous Harry, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Non-Famous Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, Doctor, and chair of a well deserving children’s charity is thrilled to be contacted by the team of famous pop star, and also long time star of Louis’ dreams Harry Styles,  to create a fundraising opportunity. Nothing actually goes the way Louis thought it would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Foundation". To read the other amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/foundation) and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2017_hl_prompt_challenge).
> 
> The title of this story is inspired by a song written by Matt Mayes, there is also a piece of the song in the fic itself. I do not own any rights to this song, or One Direction and the people involved with One Direction. 
> 
> Enjoy the story!

 

The office is a spectacle on an early summer morning. Louis could say that it’s usually like this, but everyone is on edge on this particular day.

 “Don’t forget your 2 o’clock with Mr. Style’s team.” His receptionist says with an edge of anxiety in his voice.

“Yes, yes Jacob. I remember. This whole office remembers. I can cut the tension with a knife in here.” He replies with a touch of annoyance.

“Just doing my job.” Jacob retorts, flicking his short fringe as he walks to his desk. Louis rolls his eyes because only he would find someone more sassy than himself to work for him.

He puts his hand on his knee to keep it from tapping nervously, and keeps to his work.

At two o'clock precisely he is sitting in a board room with no less than six people interested in one thing, and one thing only. Making their client look good. Louis’ smile becomes more and more fabricated as the hour long meeting continues.

“So what is your role exactly Mr….” The head of Harry Styles’ presence  pauses, searching discreetly on the paper in front of him.

“Um...Dr. actually. Dr. Tomlinson.” Louis supplies, expecting a thank you, but receiving a thin lipped once over instead. “I am chair of the board of trustees for IWK. I am here to make sure that the fundraiser that your client is organising meets the standards of our hospital.”

“I see.” The man replies, not at all satisfied with Louis’ answer. “We are expecting your cooperation with this. A publicity stunt of this magnitude will do wonders for Mr. Styles’ image.” He says as though that should be Louis’ only concern.

“Well, I will do what I can to make this a profitable experience for both of us.” Louis says as diplomatically as he can. This is, after all, why it was him that was sent to this task. He receives another thin lipped glare before all of the men are standing once again.

“We will be in touch.” The main man says. “And Mr. Tomlinson, one more thing.”

“Yes?” Louis asks, refusing to call him sir. The man seems to be fully against calling him Dr. Why give him a similar respect?

“Harry thinks that he want to be involved in this project. Hands on.”

“That’s wonderful.” Louis smiles genuinely for the first time since they first sat down.

“Just... let him think he’s helping. He doesn’t need to deal with the dirty details of things like this. All he needs to worry about is showing up and smiling. So, if he asks to help or asks how things are going, the answer is always fine and no help needed. This isn't negotiable.” Then they are gone without so much as a handshake. Louis won’t admit what he does when all of their backs are turned.

**

“No animals.” Louis says a lot more forcefully than the first ten times he has said it.

“How can you have no animals at a circus?” Robert replies, voice similarly raised. They are in yet another meeting. Meetings that have taken most of Louis’ time the last few weeks. These men are lucky that Louis is so passionate about raising money because the phrase ‘I give up’ has crossed his mind dozens of times since he has met these men.

“It isn’t a circus. It is a carnival. A carnival is great, family friendly fun that make people want to spend their money. A circus with animals is cruel and unnecessary, and people will stay away from it for moral reasons.”

“We were hoping to fashion Harry as the ring leader. Top hat and all. He could announce the acts.” Robert responds as though Louis hasn’t even spoken.

“Speaking of Harry. I thought he wanted to be part of this. I have met with you at least twice a week for the last month and no trace of him.” Louis states.

“We don’t need to bother him with the details, I have told you this.” Robert starts to immediately get twitchy at Harry’s name. Louis noticed this detail about four meetings ago and brings him up at every chance.

“I see.” He looks Robert up and down. “Well, sorry to say, but animals are out. Anything else on your list?” Louis sits expectantly with a clear face that says there is no further discussion.

“Well, about the carnival--” Robert pulls on his tie as though it’s getting too tight. “We were hoping for something a little more adult friendly.”

“You realise that I work for a children’s hospital.” Louis deadpans. “The money for this fundraiser is for a children’s hospital.”

“Yes, but the publicity is for a more adult Harry. We want him to be seen as grown up, not the sixteen year old that a lot of the public sees him as.”

“Maybe show a recent picture of those jeans he likes to wear.” Louis says under his breath.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing.” Louis clears his throat. “Listen. I can’t stop you from banning children from your event. There is no prerequisite saying that children have to be in attendance, but I can’t fully get on board with the idea. I am informally protesting.” Louis says, leaning back.

“Yeah, good to know.” Robert replies, standing. He pauses at the door, looking more constipated than normal. “And just so you know, Harry will be at the next meeting. I would like to have had more things nailed down before you two met, so I may send a few emails before I see you again.”

Louis’ heart flutters involuntarily. “Oh, yeah, that will be fine.” He tries to keep his voice steady.

Fine, Louis will be fine…

**

Nope, Louis is definitely not fine. It is no secret that he has been a huge fan of Harry Styles since Louis saw him walk the red carpet at that Australian awards show that Lottie absolutely made him watch. That was 2014, almost five years ago. Harry has evolved in more ways than one since then, but Louis’ fascination with him has not wavered.

Now he is minutes from walking into Louis’ office, and Louis is worried that he is going to scream and immediately faint like he has seen so many people do in Harry’s mere presence. He checks his outfit once more and gives a quick look around before he deems the space passable for guests. Not that it isn’t usually, but this is Harry Styles. He jumps when his receptionist buzzes into the office.

“Mr. Styles, and Mr. Krane here to see you.” Jacob’s voice comes over the speaker, his tone laced with a fake boredom that actually gives away his nerves of having a celebrity of Harry’s calibre standing in front of him.

“Send them in please.” Louis replies, and takes a deep breath while he waits for the door to open.

 

If Louis thinks this meeting will go any better than the ones he has been having with Robert Krane, he is wrong. He has assumed wrongly that Robert would at least pretend to be more indulgent to Harry’s wants since he is in the room, but Harry has basically had a look of disappointment on his face the entire time they have been sitting together.

“So everything is pretty much planned then.” Harry frowns at Louis. And what the fuck, this is not Louis’ doing.

“Yes it is.” Robert replies for Louis, a little too firm in Louis’ opinion. “Louis wanted to get most of the details firmed up, so we couldn’t wait for your busy schedule.” Harry frowns again at Louis and plays with one of his many rings on his finger, but he doesn’t say anything. Louis feels helpless and just wants to change it, fix him. “So now that you know what is going on, we can wrap up the minor details ourselves. No need to worry your pretty little head.” Robert says, pushing his chair back to stand up. Harry’s shoulders slump as he stands, listlessly shaking Louis’ hand and not looking him in the eye.

 

“Well,” Louis says spontaneously. “I am going to inspect the location on Thursday, and you are welcome to come if you are still in town.” Harry’s eyes suddenly light up, while Robert looks like he’s about to murder him.

“I can be. Thank you Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry says, smiling for the first time.

“Please, call me Louis.”

“Thursday actually doesn’t work for me.” Robert replies. “I guess we will have to say no.”

“I don’t think we require your presence, Mr. Krane.” Louis replies, not able to keep the disdain from his voice. “It’s just a walk through. Maybe Mr. Styles can help me decide where to put the dunk tank and cotton candy stand.”

“I would love to help!” Harry says like a giddy school child. Louis thinks his job is done here.

“Here, I will give you my personal number so we don’t have to bother Robert with the details.” Louis says, handing him a card with this cell number scribbled on the back. He can almost picture the email he will get from Robert after this, but he doesn’t care. This is Harry’s fundraiser, Harry’s money, and Louis is tired of dealing with control freak, asshole Robert.

 

**

He has predicted right. Robert sends him a very wordy email detailing what they had already decided on and reminds him that Harry doesn’t actually want to be bothered with planning the details of this carnival. Louis emails him back reminding him that he actually works for the hospital, and Harry is his client, not Robert in either case. It probably will not make any of the next few meetings any easier, but Louis is at the end of his rope with that man.

He’s surprised to get a call from Robert early Thursday morning.

“I cleared my schedule for today. What time should we meet at the location?” He says forcefully.

“I don’t remember inviting you Mr. Krane.” Louis quips, taken off guard.

“Harry is my client. It is my job to make him look good.” Robert barks.

“I am sure I won’t let him make any scandalous decisions on the face painting station.” Louis replies, snorting at his own joke.

“You have no idea what you are talking about.” Robert replies broodily.

“I think you need to relax a little bud. It’s just a walk around.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Just remember what I said about letting him help.”

“Just remember what I said about who I actually work for.”

**

“So we will have carnival rides over here, and a stage will be built for musical entertainment over there. I was thinking even maybe trying to hire a magician…” Louis rambles as they slowly walk through the open park. Harry nods enthusiastically, taking in every detail.

They have been walking for almost an hour now, and Louis can’t hide the smile on his face. Most of their hour has not been spent talking about the carnival at all. It has been mostly talking about their own lives. The contrast is so different, but they surprisingly have a lot in common as well. Not to mention Harry laughs at almost everything Louis says. It’s almost intoxicating watching Harry’s cheeks turn various shades of pink as he barks out a laugh over something silly that Louis has said. Half the time Louis isn’t even trying to be funny.

And Louis is mesmerized by Harry’s stories of being on the road. He doesn’t say anything too detailed. Louis is still quite a stranger after all, and he gets that, but his stories are still funny and always accompanied by the most ridiculous hand gestures that seem even more animated by Harry’s slow nature and massive hands. Louis feels after just a few minutes that he’s talking with an old friend, a friend that he wants to wrap his legs around and pull down in the middle of this park.

Louis knows that Harry can feel it too. At least he hopes it’s not his imagination. Louis catches the way Harry stares at his rear when he bends to tie his shoes, and there is almost an electric shock running through both of them as their hands accidentally brush against one another. Harry actually jolts at the slight graze, cheeks flushing even more than at Louis’ jokes. The afternoon he spends with Harry Styles is definitely not what he thought it would be, but instead, oh so much more.

“This all sounds so wonderful.” Harry says, “I wish I could have been able to be more involved.”

“Hm.” Louis says, not really knowing how to reply. He doesn’t really know Harry that well, and he feels like he’s about to put his foot in his mouth, but anyone who knows him knows that he’s not one to bite his tongue any day of the week. “Was it… uh...did you want to do all of this?” Louis asks awkwardly, “That is to say, whose idea was it to do this fundraiser for us?”

“Oh! Well…” Harry flushes a bit, scratching the back of his head. “In truth, I had just planned to make a donation, anonymous even, but Robert got wind of it and thought it would be a perfect way to start promo on the new album. A bit crass in my opinion.” Harry says. “This hospital, uh. My stylist brings her daughter on tour sometimes, and she had a severe allergic reaction…”

“Lux.” Louis mumbles, but Harry still hears it, and his head whips around to inspect Louis.

“So you’re a fan.” Harry states.

“Is that a problem?” Louis asks, hoping his face doesn’t give away the rapid beating of his chest and sweat on his palms. How did this turn on him so quickly?

“Sometimes when people are fans of celebrities, they create some sort of image of what that person is supposed to be. You don’t get to make a first impression, you know?” Harry starts to walk again, slowly making their way back to their cars in the entrance of the park.

“Well, to be fair, my first impression of you face to face was you pouting and accusing me of stealing your fundraiser.” Louis teases and can see the small smile on Harry’s face as well.

“Well you did!” Harry replies. He scrunches his face to hide the grin.

“I did no such thing, Harry Styles.” Saying his name out loud forces him to stop and swallow the lump in his throat. The pause causes Harry to turn toward him, stopping their walk once again. He smiles shyly. “I would have given anything for you to be part of this. First of all because I am a huge fan, and second, your enthusiasm and willingness to actually get your hands dirty would have been a welcome change to Robert.” His tone on the word Robert causes Harry’s eyebrows to raise.

“Well tell us how you really feel.” Harry smirks, and it causes his dimple to pop out, and Louis can’t even think of words for a second before he pulls himself together.

“I’m sorry. He’s just not...you.”

“Oh.”

“And I probably shouldn’t say anything because it’s absolutely none of my business, but he worked very hard to keep you away from this project. It annoyed me a first, but when I saw how eager you were to be part of this, it made me downright angry.”

Harry’s whole face scrunches into a frown. “Oh.”

“Yeah, he tried to come today, and I told him not to. I am sorry if I overstepped. I just wanted a chance…” Louis stops because everything he says sounds like it gives away his raging crush, and this is just not the time.

“To spend some time alone with me?” Harry asks.

“Not like that, I just wanted to give you a chance to have your say.” Louis rushes, feeling himself go pink. This is when he realises that they are nearly at the cars and don’t really have anything left to do. Their time is up. Louis feels like he had his chance, and he failed. “Well, here we are. I hope the location is what you had in mind. I am glad to have had the opportunity to meet you.” He sticks his hand out to shake Harry’s, trying to put on his professional face once again. Harry takes his hand, and Louis doesn’t think he’s imagining it when he holds it for a moment too long.

“Thank you for letting me be part of it.” Harry says. Louis nods. He wants to say something else, something more, but he doesn’t know what. He’s just some weird fan now to Harry. He might as well have asked for a pic with him. What a mess.

He gets in his car and texts Jacob that he won’t be in for the rest of the day before he heads towards his favourite pub.

 

**

 

He pulls into the parking lot at Dirty Niall’s Irish Pub just before 4pm. This means that the owner is still inside, probably finishing up a few details before he goes home for the day. Louis takes a seat at the bar. The place isn’t that busy this time of day, and everyone there knows him well enough to let him wander through the place without too much supervision. He waits patiently for the young lady behind the bar to make her way over before he orders a beer and asks what Niall is up to.

“He just went to his office. You can go on back if you like.” She smiles happily at him. He picks up his drink and leaves her an unnecessarily large tip and goes towards the kitchen.

He makes his way through a round of “Hey Louis,” and “How are you” and “how is the family” before he gets to a small room in the very back of the building. As predicted, the man himself is hunched over a large sheet of paper. A quick glance tells Louis that he’s doing the weekly schedule.

“You know that there is this magical device called a computer sitting right there.” He points to the brand new looking laptop on Niall’s right. Brand new looking because he never actually uses it most likely.

“Shut up.” Niall replies, never lifting so much as an eyebrow.

“I thought bartenders were supposed to be good listeners.” Louis pouts.

“And I thought doctors were supposed to be smart, but here we are.” Niall shoots back, still not stopping his work. Louis slumps into the chair closest to him.

“Niall, I don’t think you fully appreciate my problem here. I just managed to make a complete fool of myself.”

“Oh, that’s right. You were supposed to meet with Harry Styles today.” Niall actually smirks at this. “You lasted a whole two hours? Good job.”

“Niall! He thinks I’m just some crazy fan girl now.” Louis puts his hands in his head, reliving the conversation.

“Well you are, but for the sake of moving this conversation along, what did you do exactly?”

“I may have revealed that I remembered when his stylist’s daughter got sick on tour, and I basically called his publicist an overbearing control freak.” He spreads fingers to look at Niall who is doing a shit job at trying not to laugh.

“Well that would do it.” Niall finally manages to say through his belly laughs.

“Niall!” Louis barks.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Niall throws his hands in the air, still laughing.

“I don’t know.” Louis moans. “Tell me it’s not as bad as it sounds.”

“I’m sure it’s not. You’ve put your foot in it a lot worse than today. Remember that time-”

“No, we don’t need examples. What are you doing tonight?”

“This schedule if you don’t let me get back to it.” Niall rolls his eyes.

“You are a cranky boss.”

“Take that back. I am not your boss. You are keeping me from being the awesome boss that I am to all the people who I pay to be here. I’d pay for you to leave me alone right now if I thought you would do it.”

“I’ll go if you agree to have a drink with me when you’re done.”

Niall acts like it’s a big undertaking, staying at his own bar and drinking with Louis, but in reality, they do it at least once a week anyway, and they are due. “Fine, but go now, and don’t be drunk by the time I get out of here. Pace yourself.”

Louis does not, in fact, pace himself. But lucky for him, Niall isn’t actually too far behind him, so they are both pretty well buzzed by 6pm when the supper rush starts to pick up. Louis would think that this kind of bustle would stress out an owner off duty, but Niall revels in having his building full of people. Even if that means random people coming to talk to him, and random staff coming for advice or questions. Niall treats every evening that he stays at his pub after office hours as a big house party. He’s truly in his element.

Niall orders him some finger foods that they munch on through the busy period, and as the bar starts to settle into the evening crowd again, they go back to beer. Louis just starts to relax into his seat when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He lazily glances at the screen fully expecting to let it go to voicemail. He can’t think of many people he actually wants to talk to at the moment, but he stops cold when he sees the number.

“Niall!” He says way too loudly, considering Niall is only a few feet away, chatting to a customer over his shoulder. “Niall!”

“Jesus Louis, what is it?” Niall asks.

“Harry...is calling me!” Louis hisses, holding his phone out as proof that he’s not losing his mind.

“Ugh, why do people call when text is readily available?” Niall asks, shaking his head.

“That is not the point. Harry is calling, he wants to talk to me.” Louis says as the phone continues to buzz.

“Answer it then.” Niall reasons, and yeah he really should do that.

“Louis Tomlinson.” Louis answers like he would for a client. Niall rolls his eyes.

“Hello.” Harry says. “Is this a good time?”

“Oh, yes of course, always a good time for you.” Louis says, then immediately claps his hand over his mouth. He suspects it sounds as bad as he thinks by the bark of laughter

that comes from Niall’s mouth. “I mean, I am free to talk.” He tries to sound more sober.

“I just wanted to tell you that I fired Robert.” Harry says, a bit solemnly.

“What?!”

“I confronted him about his involvement in the fundraiser. He ended up accusing me of embarrassing him. Can you imagine? He told me that  _ he _ had a reputation to uphold, and he didn’t need some spoiled pop star and a bumpkin doctor from Canada to ruin it.”

“What a douche.” Louis says before he thinks.

“You’re telling me.” Harry says. “So you’re a doctor?” He tacks on.

“Oh, yes I am. I thought you knew that.” Louis says dumbly.

“You don’t look old enough to be a doctor.”

Louis snorts. “You say that like you’re the only one to think it.”

“So...how old are you?” Harry’s voice goes quieter like he’s telling a secret. Louis looks at Niall, who is looking back, a fake air of relaxation in his body language, as though he’s not listening to every word Louis is saying.

“35.” Louis practically whispers back, feeling the conversation shift.

“I am 26.” Harry supplies. Louis smiles.

“I know.”

“What are you doing right now?” Harry asks. It takes Louis a second to catch up. He feels like Harry is all over the place.

“I am at a pub with my best friend.” Louis replies. Niall winks at him at this and gets up to find another drink. Of course he does, now that there isn’t anything else to listen in on.

“I am sitting alone in a hotel room.” Harry says.

“Oh yeah? That doesn’t sound like fun at all.”

“It’s not, but I’m part way to drunk, and going out isn’t all that fun either. I have a recognisable face.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Louis laughs.

“You wouldn’t want to come over?” Harry says. It’s rushed, and Louis can almost see the flush on Harry’s cheeks that he remembers from earlier today.

“Oh.” He says.

“You don’t have to…”

“I want to…”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…” There is silence for a moment, except for their breathing. “You have to tell me where to find you.” Louis finally says.

“I can do that.” Harry replies, and Louis is almost out the door.

 

**

 

Louis leaves his car at the pub and catches a taxi to the city center. He feels slightly underdressed for the luxurious lobby of the hotel, but he is greeted with a friendly smile and directions to Harry’s room when he reaches to reception desk. Harry has already called down and warned them of his arrival.

He knocks softly on the door, and it opens so fast that Louis wonders if Harry was waiting at the door for him to show up. He walks in and scans the space. Pretty standard as far as hotel rooms go, only about three times bigger than any room Louis has stayed in. He slowly turns to see Harry standing in the same place near the door.

“Hi.” He says softly.

“Hi.” Harry replies, but they still don’t move. Louis knows what he would be doing if it were up to him, but he’s still fairly intoxicated, and he doesn’t actually know why Harry had asked him here.  “Nice room.”

“Nice eyes.” Harry says, staring him down, and oh. So this is why he’s here. He looks down at his shoes, not really sure how to take the compliment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“Not embarrassed. You, ah, have nice eyes, too.” Louis says, daring a glance up towards Harry who has come closer, although they are both still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“So you haven’t changed your mind about me now that we have met?” Harry asks, a hint of insecurity in his voice.

“A little.” Louis braves his way closer to Harry as well. Harry frowns, and it makes Louis smile. “You’re a lot more sassy than I thought.”

“Sassy?” Harry tries not to smile.

“Yes, you have a bit of a mouth on you.” Louis replies, smiling.

“Mhm.” Harry says, looking directly at Louis’ mouth.

“I like it.” Louis adds. “I like your mouth.”

Harry tenses when he says this and sighs like he’s frustrated. Louis doesn’t know what to do, or say, but before he has time to decide Harry is in front of him. Harry sighs again and runs a hand up to cup Louis’ face. “I have no idea what to say around you or do or think. You’re just...smarter than me and beautiful and witty, and sometimes you say things that I don’t know if it’s meant to be dirty, but my God I spent a full two hours trying not to picture you laid out under me, and that mouth…” Louis kisses him. He has to, he can’t hear another word without making Harry do just what he was picturing, and they can’t do that. Not tonight. They break away with a gasp.

“Wow.” Louis says, surprised at his own voice.

“Yeah.” Harry still has his hands on Louis, wrapping around the back of his neck, gently rubbing his thumb on his jaw. “I am glad we are on the same page.”

“Are we?” Louis asks. The rubbing stops, and Harry frowns again.

“Aren’t we? Harry asks. “From the moment I walked into that office I just felt...this need to touch you, to hear you talk. I feel like I can get drunk on your voice.” He says.

“And I have had a crush on you for the last five years, and I am not just going to be able to walk out of this hotel room tonight and not look back.”

“Five years?” Harry says, mouth quirking up into a grin.

“That is what you took from that?” Louis asks, rolling his eyes.

“I was a baby!”

“You still are!”

“You don’t want a one night thing.” Harry says, face soft, the rubbing on his jawline comes back.

“I do not.” Louis says, shrugging.

“Maybe I don’t either.” Harry replies, although he’s looking a lot less sure about it than Louis is.

“Well you tell me exactly how that is going to work pop star.” Louis moves away, sitting on the large bed. Harry moves his eyes down Louis’ body as he leans back on his hands allowing his body to stretch comfortably.

“Right now?” Harry asks, sounding almost desperate.

“Why? Is there something else you would rather be doing?” Louis smirks at him, scooching back further onto the bed.

“I could think of a few things.” Harry moves closer again “I like you Louis. I want more, but I honestly have no idea how to give it to you.”

“What do you want?” Louis asks,spreading his legs and inviting Harry to come between them.

“I want to kiss you, and I want to see what’s under this shirt and these pants.” Harry rubs a hand up Louis’ thigh and under his t shirt. Louis’ voice hitches, but he moves back a little.

“I want to go on a date with you, and to introduce you to my friends.” Louis replies.

“I can do that.” Harry says moving closer, almost on top of Louis. “Can I take this off?” He pulls at the hem of Louis’ shirt, and Louis raises his arms, keeping himself up with his abs alone. “Fuck, I want to kiss you right here.” Harry moves his lips down Louis’ collarbone.

“I don’t want to be one night for you. I want to show you that I am worth more.” Louis says, breath hitched.

“You are worth it.” Harry mumbles into his skin, kissing up his neck. “I am the one who needs to prove himself.” Louis shakes his head, but Harry nods. “I can’t just tell you that I can make this work. I need to show you. Prove it to you.” Harry pauses, frowning.

“But?” Louis predicts he’s about to say.

“But I have to leave for LA tomorrow.” Harry replies.

“Will you be able to come back?” Louis asks, feeling greedy for Harry’s time already.

“Of course. I want to come back.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asks, feeling insecure. Asking someone to completely rearrange their lives just to accommodate Louis is not in his nature. “You’ve known me for like, a day.”

“I’ll prove it. Let me show you.” Harry says, and Louis wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss that is slow and heated at the same time. Louis wants to swim in it, he wants to wrap it around him and sleep. He wants more, more, more. But there isn’t more. “Let me prove it to you.” Harry says again as he breaks away, giving him both a little bit of needed space. “I want to know everything about you.” Harry says, and it only takes a quick look at his body to know that isn’t want Harry wants at all, but Louis smiles and starts talking anyway.

Harry says he listens for the hour or so that they lay on the bed and talk, but it's a good thing one listens with their ears and not eyes because they seemed to have wandered the entire time they laid there.

“You know, it’s really not fair.” Louis says finally, getting a bit of eye contact from Harry.

“What’s that?” Harry asks.

“I am lying here half naked while you are over there dressed as ever. You get to look, and I have to talk. Entirely not fair.” Louis teases, and Harry pouts.

“You could put your shirt back on if you like.” He replies, eyes serious. Louis laughs out loud at his reaction.

“That’s not what I had in mind.” He says, pulling at the bottom hem of Harry’s silky button up. He crawls over to where Harry is lying on his side and gently pushes him to his back.

“What…” Harry coughs as Louis straddles his hips. “What did you have in mind?”

“You think I didn’t see you over here staring while I was telling you some very nice, wholesome childhood stories?” Louis says as he starts to unbutton Harry’s shirt.

“Sorry.” Harry replies, although he doesn’t sound sorry at all.

“And now I think maybe it’s my turn.” Louis say, gliding the material away, revealing Harry’s light gold skin and multiple tattoos. Louis knows these tattoos. He could probably find them in his sleep with the amount he has studied them. But this is no picture on a screen, no poster hidden in his closet. These tattoos are moving under Louis’ touch. They are warm and real. Louis just wants to touch every one.

“I thought we weren’t doing this?” Harry says, his voice strained. His hands twitch at his sides as though he’s afraid to touch anything.

Louis looks down at Harry’s body, so affected, so willing. He’s tempted to just throw caution to the wind and go for it. This is Harry Styles after all, but he knows that his heart couldn’t take it. He sighs and runs his hands up his torso once again, snagging his pinky on the edge of his tight jeans. “We aren’t. I want to though.” He feels as though he is starving, and Harry is a 4 star meal. Harry looks similar. “But you are so pretty.” Harry laughs at this.

“Yeah?” He asks, his voice sounding hopeful.

“Oh, you know you are.” Louis replies, tapping his shoulder playfully. “But I am drunk, and you are you, and I can’t.” He pouts. It’s like he’s being given a toy that he knows he has to return.

“How about kissing? Would that be too much?” Harry asks.

“God, I feel like I am already falling for you.” Louis breathes. “Is that stupid?”

“It’s working out for me.” Harry smirks, winding his hands up against Louis’ bare waist. Louis glares at him.

“Not helping. You’re just you, and I am having a hard time not wanting to live out all of my fantasies I have had about you over the last few years.”

“Mmmm, tell me about them.”

“No.”

“Just one?”

“You're not helping Harry.” Louis says.

“Ugh, but then you say my name and I can't bring myself to care.” Harry wiggles under him and it's quite obvious that it does have an effect on him.

“Just, come back here and then we will talk.” Louis says before he leans in for another kiss.

“I'll come back. Definitely.”

“Please do.” Louis says as he rolls off of him, and grabs his discarded shirt. “I'll be waiting.”  

 

Louis leaves the room, although he does it reluctantly. He still feels pleasantly buzzed as he leaves the building although he isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol or Harry. He can’t stop saying his name. And by the time he makes it into his bed that night he has reason to say it again.

“Harry.” He says into the phone, smiling too much.

“I am leaving now. My flight leaves in a few hours. Customs and all that.” Harry says, sounding sleepy.

“I am sorry for keeping you up. You should have been getting some rest.”

“I wanted to spend time with you. It was worth it.” Harry says right before he yawns loudly. Louis smile anyway.

“I’m glad you liked my company.” Louis says. Their time together already seems like a dream.

“I just wanted to ask if you could put a long distance on your texts. Or give me your email.” There is a pause. “That is, if you want to keep in touch.”

“Of course I want to keep in touch. I already have a plan. My family all live in America. I am all set.”

“Good, that’s good. I won’t worry about how much I text then.” Harry sounds happy.

“Don’t forget that we have to bring this carnival together too. You fired your guy.”

“Oh yeah.” Harry chuckles. “All the more reason to come back quickly.”

“All the more reason.” Louis repeats. “Well goodnight Louis. Talk soon.”

“Goodnight Harry.”

 

**

 

“So how was it?” Niall’s voice booms into Louis’ room, and Louis can’t help but wince. His head is a little tender to say the least. He was rewarded with a text from Harry first thing. A selfie. He looked so sleepy and soft. Louis wants to curl under his arm. He captioned it, touch down. Louis sent him a few ZZZ’s to tell him to get some sleep.

“How was what?” Louis asks.

“You know...Harry.” Niall’s eyebrows wiggle suggestively.

“Nothing happened.” Louis gives him his best dirty look. Niall ignores it in favour of gawking at him incredulously.

“You mean to tell me that you, Louis Tomlinson, who has been getting off to a picture of Harry Styles in your closet…” He dramatically opens said closet door to reveal said picture to Louis’ embarrassment. “Had him in a hotel room alone, and you didn’t do anything about it?”

“No.” Louis replies.

“Why the hell not?” Niall laughs loudly.

“I don’t know Niall. Not everything is about sex.” Louis grumbles.

“A once in a lifetime opportunity!” Niall rants once more. “So what did you do then?”

“We talked. We kissed.”

“Oohh, story is getting better. A lot more PG than I was hoping…”

“Well maybe next time it will be more interesting for you.” As soon as this slips out of his mouth he regrets it because Niall practically jumps on the bed.

“Next time?”

“Well he’s coming back.” Louis says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“For the carnival.” Niall says

“And other things.” Louis looks down, inspecting his fingers.

“Other things being you.”

“Jesus Niall, why is that so hard to imagine?” Louis whines.

“He’s him. You are you. I love you man, but he’s a super famous star, and you are a quiet doctor in Atlantic Canada.”

“I guess we’ll see won’t we?”

 

**

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell him I was coming with you.” Harry smirks at Louis from across the car. Louis reaches over and links their fingers together comfortably. They don’t seem to want to keep their hands off after their significantly less than PG rated reunion not even a few hours before.

“Serves him right.” Louis snorts. “Not really the most supportive friend is he?”

“If it’s any consolation, I got a similar treatment from my friend in LA.” Harry replies.

“What could they have possibly said?” Louis squeaks, indignant.

“He told me that I am just some pop star who barely has his own bed to sleep in, and you are a successful doctor with his life together. And what would you want to be bothered with me for?” Harry recites as though he has the speech emblazoned in his brain. Louis is even more angry for Harry than he was for himself.

“Babe, you need new friends.”

“Well he didn’t exactly say it like that. But that was definitely the message.” Harry frowns.

“You didn’t buy into it I hope.” Louis replies a little more softly.

“Well, to be honest, a little.” Harry scrunches his nose. “I figured once I was gone you would come to your senses. I kind of thought that I would as well.”

“Aha! The truth comes out!” Louis says, but he laughs. It’s an unusual circumstance, no one is going to deny that. “We are almost there.” Harry takes a deep breath, and squeezes Louis’ hand tighter. “You’re not nervous I hope?” Louis is half teasing, but Harry just nods. “Harry, there is nothing to be nervous about. It’s just Niall.”

“You wanted me to meet your friends. It was important to you.” Harry looks at him seriously. “I want to make a good first impression.”

“You’re here. You will.” Louis smiles as he puts the car in park. They get out at the same time. Louis checks for his wallet, and Harry straightened his t shirt. Louis walks up to him and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss. “Everything will be great. Now let's go watch Niall try to put his foot in his mouth.”

 

**

 

Louis isn’t disappointed by Niall’s reaction to Harry Styles walking into his pub. He also isn’t disappointed by his family’s reaction when Harry shows up in their weekly Skype date a few weeks later. He starts to get a little nervous when he starts to see his pictures in magazines, and he has to lock all of his social media, but then he is rewarded by meeting Harry’s LA friend Liam and tearing a strip off of him for making Harry nervous about them. Liam is a sport though, and he simply smiles and brings Louis in for a huge bear hug. They become fast friends.

So that is how they all end up together. It’s finally carnival day, and the park is to capacity with a line waiting to enter. Harry has graciously agreed to sing a song from his upcoming album, and while he says no to professional cameras at the performance, he says absolutely nothing to a proud boyfriend in the front row with an iphone in front of his face.

_ And at the end of the day I will return to the city of lakes _

_ Where the real people roam close to where all the real waves break _

He looks at Louis and smiles. Louis has not heard the song before. Harry wanted it to be a surprise. Louis now knows why.

 

_ I got a boy, he’s got lots of style _

_ You can see every tooth in his mouth when he smiles _

_ He’s prettier than you, and you, and you _

_ Yeah he’s prettier than you. _

 

Louis blushes at Harry sings to him. The crowd catches on as well and cheers and cat calls. The loudest being his friends behind him.

When the song is over, Harry thanks the IWK for helping his god daughter when she was in need, for helping thousands of children a year, and for being the place where he has found true happiness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Anitra for helping me through this, as with every one of my fics. As with everything I ever do with my life. Love you xx


End file.
